Timeless
by AdrienneLovesRon69
Summary: This story takes place in Ron's 6th year when he meets a girl, Adrienne Love, that will forever change his life inside and outside of Hogwarts. Romance and drama take place in this one of a kind story about a boy, a girl, and a timeless love. Please R&R!
1. The Girl

Chapter 1: The Girl  
  
As Ron Weasley stepped into the Three Broomsticks, the number of Hogwarts students inside overwhelmed him. He walked to a back table and sat down, thinking about his next year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just then, something, rather someone, caught his eye. Walking across the room to a table across from him was the most beautiful, heavenly being he had ever witnessed. Her long black hair that flowed gracefully ¾ of the way down her back, light green eyes, pale skin tone, height of only about 5'4, and graceful walk took his very breath away. It was as if she just floated by him and he drifted backward from her glowing light. Her very presence set his soul on fire. He had to do something, he knew, but what? Was he just to walk up to this complete stranger and introduce himself? What if he was rejected? What if she didn't acknowledge him at all? Never once did Ron doubt his own confidence, but she made his blood boil and his stomach churn. He just couldn't help it. Almost mindlessly, he rose to his feet. It seemed like it took a lifetime to walk over to her and when he finally did get there, his mind went blank. "Hello," she said, greeting him with a warm and welcoming smile. Ron hesitated for a second, but finally spoke. "H-hi," he managed to stutter. "What's your name?" she asked. "I-I'm Ronald Weasley, I mean...you can call me Ron or whatever you want to call me. It doesn't really—" he was cut off. "Well, Ron Weasley, I'm Adrienne Love. Very pleased to meet you," she said with great confidence and stood up. "Um...do you go to Hogwarts?" he asked anxiously. "Yes. I just transferred from Drumstrang. I'm a 6th year, what about you?" she inquired. "Me too," he said dumbly. "Well, I've got to get going. I still have a lot of supplies to buy. I'm glad you came over here. It's good to have at least one friend already. Thanks Ron," she smiled. "Yeah, me too. So, um...I'll see you at school then?" he asked, more confident now. "Of course. I'd love to sit with you on the train. That is, if you don't mind. Since I don't know anyone, it'll be nice to not have to repeat this process while trying to find a seat," she countered. "That's great. I'll see you then," he said. "Great," she replied and walked out of the door. It was a good 2 minutes after she exited that Ron realized he wasn't breathing. Wow. She's the one. I know it...He thought this same thought all through the day as he gathered supplies for his next year, and seemingly already, his best year. 


	2. The Train Ride

Chapter 2: The Train Ride  
  
As Ron anxiously anticipated the train ride to Hogwarts, his mind kept drifting back to the day before when he had met, in his opinion, the most beautiful girl alive. Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron with a puzzled face. "What's wrong, dear? First day back jitters?" she inquired while placing a plate of eggs and bacon before him. "Um...no, Mum. Just thinking," he replied. Ron took 2 bites of eggs and ate a strip of bacon. "Mum, shouldn't we get going?" Ron asked. "Well, I suppose. We don't want to be late. GINNY WEASLEY! Get down here right now!" Mrs. Weasley called. Ginny came thumping down the stairs with her trunk in hand. "Sorry, Mum," she told her mother as she sat at the table between Ron and Fred. Mrs. Weasley placed a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of her. Mrs. Weasley looked impatient. "Hurry, now, we don't want to be late for the train ride." All of the children quickly finished their food and were off, with Mrs. Weasley, to King's Cross.  
  
"Alright, Ginny, you first, "Mrs. Weasley announced. Ginny quickly ran toward the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and disappeared, followed by Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George then hauled their carts through the barrier nonchalantly. Just as Ron was about to make his way through the barrier himself, he spotted Harry. Figuring he would see him on the train, Ron hurried through to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
Ron searched desperately for Adrienne, but he couldn't find her. Finally, he reached the back of the train where he heard loud, shrill laughter. Malfoy...He thought. He opened the compartment that it was coming from where he found Pansy Parkison, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle teasing someone mercilessly. It took a second, but he finally realized that the girl in the corner crying was Adrienne. "What are you doing here, Weasley? Searching for change?" Malfoy sneered. "No. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at a bouncing ferret convention?" Ron shot back and made his way over to Adrienne. "Come on, Adrienne, don't let the ferret boy and his fleas get to you." Together they walked out as Malfoy and his goons eyed them maliciously. Ron took her to a compartment near the middle of the train and closed the door behind them. Adrienne stared at the floor, not wanting Ron to see her hurt face. "Adrienne, it's okay. They're jerks and the lowest form of scum to ever inhabit Hogwarts. Don't pay attention to them," Ron said comfortingly. "But they...they called me a m-mudblood..." Adrienne said lowly, now daring to meet his eyes. Ron remembered the day Malfoy had called Hermione a mudblood in their second year and how hurt she was. "Well, you're the most beautiful one I've ever seen," Ron told her. Did I just...oh man...He thought to himself. Adrienne looked at him with an indifferent expression. Here it comes...She smiled the most beautiful smile Ron had ever seen. "Thank you," she said simply. "No problem," Ron said calmly. That was close.  
  
At that moment, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Ron called. In walked his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Ron stood as he saw them enter. "Ron!" Hermione squealed. She threw her arms around him and locked him in her sweet embrace. She quickly let go as not to imply anything or pose any questions. "It's so good to see you." "It's good to see you, too, Hermione," Ron smiled down at her. Ron took Harry into a headlock and gave him a monster-size noogie. "Good to see you, too, Ron," Harry said as he broke free from Ron's strong grasp. "Guys, I want you to meet a friend of mine. Harry, Hermione, this is Adrienne Love. She just transferred from Drumstrang," Ron announced. "Nice to meet you, Adrienne. I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione stated with much confidence. "And I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you," Harry said, realizing her beauty as quickly as Ron had. "Nice meeting you both, as well," she replied.  
  
The 4 spent the rest of the train ride talking about summer and finding out things about their new friend. As the train pulled into the station, Ron, Harry, and Hermione welcomed back their old school as Adrienne welcomed her new school with open arms. She was sure new experiences and adventures were to follow, and personally, she hoped many would be with Ron. 


	3. The Sorting Hat and A Secret

Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat and A Secret  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Adrienne stepped off the train and took in their surroundings. "It's lovely..." Adrienne seemed to whisper. "Yeah, it is," Ron said with his cute, crooked smile. They all stepped into a carriage to take them up to the school. When they arrived in front of the great doors, Adrienne was almost speechless. "I can't believe I'm finally here! This is so exciting!" she nearly squealed. Ron and Harry exchanged looks while Hermione and Adrienne made their ways through the doors.  
  
"So, um, where should I go?" she asked Hermione. Hermione looked for Professor McGonagall and spotted her coming in the door with the 1st years. "Come with me," she told her. Adrienne did as told and followed Hermione. "Hello, Professor," Hermione stated. "Hello, Hermione. Good to see you, dear! Who might I ask is this? I don't believe I've seen her before," McGonagall said while looking at Adrienne. "Yes, Professor. This is Adrienne Love. She's a transfer from Drumstrang," Hermione replied, beckoning Adrienne forward. Adrienne stepped toward McGonagall. "Oh, yes, dear! I've been looking all over for you. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. Follow me and you will be sorted along with the 1st years," McGonagall said with a beaming smile. Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor table and sat in between Harry and Ron. Adrienne nervously followed McGonagall. "I sure hope she makes Gryffindor," Ron said almost to the air as he stared mindlessly at Adrienne. Hermione looked down at the table as not to catch Harry's eyes. It was apparent Harry knew something was wrong when he said, "Hermione, meet me in the common room after dinner. I need to talk to you." She nodded and looked up to watch the ceremony.  
  
On the large platform in front of the teachers' table was a three- legged, wooden stool with a worn, old, brown hat sitting on top of it. The hat immediately chimed out with a new song. Every year the sorting hat sang a song before the sorting. Harry and Ron had missed the songs in their 2nd and 3rd years because of certain incidents that prevented them from being able to attend the start-of-term feasts. As the sorting hat finished, McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment and said loudly, "Now, when I call your name come forth and I will place the sorting hat on your head."  
  
"Angela Allensworth." The hat pondered for only a moment before shouting out, "Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table burst into cheers and she smiled and walked to the table to sit down.  
  
"Robert Barnes." Needing almost no time to think, the hat shouted loudly, "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table hooted and cheered for their new house member.  
  
"Annaliese Codswollop." "Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat after a minute or two. Expressions of joy and happiness rang through the hall as the Hufflepuffs greeted the new member of their house.  
  
Many more names were called when finally, "We have a new student who is actually a transfer from Drumstrang. Please welcome this student with graciousness and show her that Hogwarts is just as welcoming and kind as her old school. Adrienne Love!" She slowly stepped onto the platform and sat on the chair. The hat was then placed on her head. "Hm...ah, yes...I see...Well, dear, you are a very difficult pupil to place. You're determined, honest, caring, intelligent, and brave, but you also have a darker side, one more cunning than the attitude you normally display. You remind me a bit of Mr. Potter, also a very hard one. Now, then, I think I shall leave the decision up to you. I have a house in mind, but which would you prefer?" Adrienne looked surprised, and thought to herself 'Gryffindor, please, Gryffindor.' "Well, then, your wish will be granted! Better be...GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. The Gryffindor table stood and cheered loudly, as did Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, leaving scowls on the Slytherins' faces. She smiled happily and placed the hat on the stool as she hopped down and went to sit by Ron.  
  
"Brilliant!" Ron said with a smile. Harry and Hermione both congratulated her. Dumbledore announced his start-of-term announcements, the students of Hogwarts ate and chattered away, and finally the night was concluded. "Get some rest so you can all be prepared for your first, next, or last year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore told the students all as they left the Great Hall. "I can't wait to start the year!" Adrienne told them, excitement filling her lovely eyes. "Me either!" Hermione squealed. Harry and Ron groaned at this. "Please, don't remind us," Ron told them. "Don't be so lazy, Ron. This is our 6th year! We've only got a year left after this. Take time and enjoy it before you have to get out in the real world and get a job!" Hermione said sternly. Harry intervened, "She's right, Ron. We've got it easy now. Just wait until we actually have to do something with ourselves. No more teachers to give us chances or grades to make up. We'll have to take responsibility for ourselves." "Scary..." Ron said with a shiver. "Personally, I can't wait to finish school. I think it'll be rather exciting to get to be on my own and independent!" Adrienne exclaimed. "You truly are a woman after my own heart," Hermione said with a smile toward Adrienne. Adrienne smiled back as they made their way to the common room.  
  
When they arrived, Ron told the three, "I'm exhausted. I'll be heading off to bed now. Night." "Me too. I'm completely worn out. G'night all," Adrienne started after Ron. Both headed up the separate staircases to their dormitories. "So, Harry, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked as they sat on the couch in front of the fire. "Well, I saw how you looked when Ron was everlastingly staring at Adrienne. Do you...well..." he started. "Do I fancy him?" she suggested. "Well, yeah," he said shyly. "That's a very personal question, Harry, though I can answer it. I...I mean, I don't fancy Ron at all. We're just friends, like you and I. I think he fancies Adrienne. She is rather pretty," she said very matter-of-factly. "Yes, she is beautiful. But, so are you. He might fancy you, Hermione. You never know," Harry encouraged. "Well, that still doesn't mean I have feelings for Ron!" she told him with a teasing smile. Harry smiled back and said, "Alright, Hermione. We'd better be off to bed." Hermione agreed with a nod. They said their goodnights and walked up the opposite staircases to their dormitories. 


End file.
